Tacita de té
by Gosly
Summary: Por un momento pensó que se le caería la taza. Había tropezado estúpidamente con la alfombra y ésta se había sacudido un poco, gracias a los dioses que nada se había derramado... Aun.


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío, su autor es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencias**: lemon; Rivaille es un poco cursi al final.  
**Dedicatoria**: Para Ally-kun, te dije te incluiría en alguna de mis historias de esta pareja, espero te guste (:

Disculpen los errores ortográficos u.u

* * *

Por un momento pensó que se le caería la taza. Había tropezado estúpidamente con la alfombra y ésta se había sacudido un poco, gracias a los dioses que nada se había derramado. Tras el escritorio el Sargento levantó el rostro, asesinándole con la mirada en una clara advertencia.

-Si vuelcas algo, lo secaras con la lengua mientras te azoto con un látigo- más que asustarle, la idea del látigo le puso morbosamente caliente.

-S-sí, Heichou -siguió su camino en dirección al escritorio sin notar aquel cambió diminuto, aunque importante, en la habitación.

El Sargento le miró unos segundos más de la cuenta, apreciando la musculatura y curvas suaves de aquel cuerpecito de _niño_ que le provocaba cosas de _hombres_. Antes de empezar a imaginar cosas que ni venían al caso, se centró en los documentos que tenía enfrente, apartaba los importantes y desechaba los demás para poder despejar el espacio en su escritorio, por lo que había movido la papelera de su sitio habitual a un lado de la mesa. Estaba frustrado por el maldito desorden de papeles en su usualmente ordenado escritorio, malditos fueran Hanji, Erwin y su puto papeleo, odiaba hacerlo. Un estruendo lo sobresalto un poco, y lo siguiente que sabía, era que algo caliente le había caído encima, bañándole la camisa. El olor fuerte y dulzón, y la macha marrón le indicaron que aquello era té.

Los ojos grises le miraron por un segundo con odio mal contenido, y un pequeño alarido salió de sus labios. Había tropezado de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez con la papelera, y parte del contenido de la taza se encontraba ahora en el cuerpo de su superior, ¡¿Quién mierda había puesto el maldito cesto ahí?!

El pelinegro se levanto hecho una furia, si había algo que odiaba más que el papeleo, era estar _sucio_. Y ese pequeño bastardo infeliz se había atrevido a ensuciarlo.

Levantó una pierna, a punto de patearle, pero un pensamiento malicioso cruzó por su cabeza. La pierna se detuvo unos segundos en el aire muy cerca de la cabeza castaña, y después bajó y se colocó junto a la otra en el suelo. Casi se carcajeó al ver al mocoso con los ojos fuertemente apretados, listo para recibir el golpe. Se veía estúpidamente inocente, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, _lindo_, una palabra que solo utilizaba en la privacidad y confort de su cabeza.

Pensamientos raros y formas ingeniosas de limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado el té cruzaron su mente, le fastidiaba que el cuerpo de un simple niño pudiese ponerlo caliente, pero no por ello desaprovechaba las ocasiones de incitar al bastardito.

Con algo en mente, se alejó un paso tan calmo como pudo y empezó a soltarse las correas del MDD3D para quitarse la ropa sucia, no podía quedarse con aquellas prendas puestas, claro que no. Sonrío, aquello iba a ser entretenido.

Eren se encogió en su sitio y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sabía la paliza que obtendría por su estupidez. Después de unos momentos, aun no se encontraba chillando de dolor… Momento, ¿por qué no se encontraba chillando de dolor?..

Un par de clics y el sonido rugoso como de tela le hicieron abrir con temor un primer ojo, y lo que pudo apreciar frente a sí le hizo abrir el otro con impresión. Se quedó sin aliento y se removió incómodo ante el pinchazo en su vientre bajo. Frente a él, el Sargento ya se hallaba sin las correas del MDD3D y la camisa abierta, dejando a la vista su blanquecino abdomen bien formado, por donde aun corrían gotitas del té que le había derramado encima. Cuando el alma le volvió al cuerpo, las manos del pelinegro ya se encontraban desabrochando el pantalón, mostrándole un camino de vellos que terminaban en la liga del bóxer negro.

-¿Seguirás ahí parado viéndome como un idiota?

Reaccionó, no sabía el porqué Rivaille no le había golpeado y no pretendía quedarse a preguntárselo. Dejo la taza por algún sitio, se despidió formalmente de su superior y corrió a la salida, no quería darle tiempo al pelinegro para arrepentirse por la no-agresión. Antes de cruzar la puerta una voz le detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Frenó ante la puerta y miró la manilla casi con anhelo, quería salir de ahí, su instinto de supervivencia se lo exigía ante la eminente posibilidad de muerte. Giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó a su cerbero, con el sudor frío bajándole por la nuca. Estaba con la cadera apoyada en el escritorio y de brazos cruzados, con el seño muy fruncido –más de lo normal- y mirada impaciente. Se mantuvo callado, no porque quisiera, el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba emitir ni un quejido como respuesta.

-Vuelve aquí, mocoso.

-S-sí, señor –caminó… no, _tembló_ en dirección a su superior, sin saber que esperar.

Rivaille se sentó en el borde de la mesa reclinado hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos, mientras sus piernas guindaban sin tocar el suelo. Le hizo una seña al castaño para que se acercara y disfrutó verlo temblar hasta pararse entre sus muslos abiertos.

-Lámelas –señaló con la barbilla unas pocas gotas que corrían cuesta abajo y se enganchaban de los vellos bajo su ombligo.

-¿Di-disculpe? –su columna hormigueó, esperaba no haber escuchado mal.

-Quiero que las lamas. Limpia lo que ensuciaste –le divirtió ver al moreno enrojecer, le sorprendía lo virginal que podía ser a veces.

-P-pero… H-heicho-u, usted…

-Silencio, Eren. Haz lo que digo – su voz sonó suave a pesar de la orden tácita.

Eren dudó, hecho un amasijo de nervios, frente a él se encontraba el Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, el objeto de su deseo y admiración, ordenándole que lamiera su cuerpo. No era como si no lo deseara, a esa edad tan hormonal, era imposible no desear todo lo que se moviera, pero las hormonas también provocaban sentimientos desmedidos. Desde hacía un tiempo sabía que lo suyo por el Sargento era unilateral, y hasta cierto punto, algo masoquista de su parte. Pero peor aun era seguirle el juego cada vez que este lo provocaba.

Sabía que el Sargento nunca lo obligaría nada y que lo mejor era retirarse. Pensó en apartarse en ese momento, antes que su fuerza de voluntad le abandonara –como siempre-, tenía un orgullo que mantener. Pero si se negaba, sabía que el mayor jamás volvería acercarse a él de este modo; por más que lo negara, él deseaba continuar con esto. No pudo resistirse por demasiado tiempo a aquella piel lisa que cubría el formado abdomen, cetrina por las cicatrices de batallas pasadas. Temeroso se acercó al abdomen de su superior quedando encorvado sobre este, con sus brazos a los lados de la cadera del Sargento.

Empezó por una gotita que venía por su izquierda, logró atraparla antes de que la tela del pantalón la absorbiera; después intercepto una que iba por el hueso de la cadera, siguiendo hasta arriba el rastro húmedo que había dejado, sacándole un suspiro al más pequeño; obstaculizó una que se encontraba rodeando el ombligo de su superior, introduciendo la lengua en este y lamiéndolo un poco. Así siguió, empalagándose con el sabor del pelinegro mezclado con el dulzor del té. Dejándole impecable, si no se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que lo estaba babeando, por su puesto.

Se asqueó al sentirse pegajoso y cubierto de saliva, aunque más que la suciedad, lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento era la pequeña y tímida lengua rosada que daba lametazos por todo su torso. Vio al moreno sonrojado, con la vista vidriosa y la respiración pesada, tratando le lamer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance incluso atreviéndose a lamer por donde ni siquiera había té, era una imagen erótica que ninguno de sus amantes anteriores, mujeres u hombres, le había regalado. Jadeó cuando unos labios rodearon su pezón y lo succionaron, se dejó hacer hasta que no pudo resistir tomarle por el pelo y arrastrarlo hasta su boca.

Sus labios chocaron y Eren disfrutó su actividad favorita en el mundo, superando inclusive el matar titanes, _besar a Heichou_. Aquello superaba todo, encabezaba la lista de sus cosas favoritas para hacer. Gimió contra los labios contrarios y sintió como una lengua ajena se colaba por el pequeño espacio, acariciando sus dientes y paladar antes de enfrentarse a su propia lengua en una batalla por el dominio sobre el otro.

Rivaille le empujó levemente, solo lo suficiente como para bajarse de la mesa y halarle hasta la silla tras el escritorio. Se sentó arrastrando consigo al moreno, que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le abrió la camisa y dejo sus labios para besar todo su torso, centrándose en los pequeños botones sonrosados de sus pezones, haciendo gemir al castaño. Sin perder tiempo, sus manos bajaron por sus costados llegando rápidamente al pantalón, le abrió la bragueta y acarició por encima de la tela de la ropa interior aquel bulto creciente.

-Ahh.. Nngghh, Hei-chou, ahh -gimió ronco en el oído de su superior cuando ambas erecciones se apretaron dolorosamente una contra otra, empezando un vaivén.

A Rivaille se le ensombreció la mirada, los gemidos del mocoso le excitaban casi tanto como la presión en su miembro y hacían que su vientre se contrajera. Le puso de pie, y se agachó para sacar una por una las botas que entorpecían su trabajo y de un jalón le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, haciendo que la erección del menor se balanceara fuera de su prisión, después pateo fuera de sus pies sus propias botas e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Cuando vio la erección de su superior, tuvo el mismo pensamiento inocente de siempre aunque ya había comprobado en más de una ocasión que se equivocaba, definitivamente aquello no podría entrar dentro de su cuerpo, era demasiado _grande_.

El Sargento le arrastró de nueva cuenta a la silla y el no se opuso, quedando sentado en las piernas de este, espalda contra pecho, quedando aquella dureza contra su espalda baja. Un calor agradable le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando unos labios se posaron en su cuello, marcando la piel en tonos rojizos. Mientras una mano acariciaba sus pezones, la otra se intentaba colar entre sus muslos para alcanzar su entrada y frotarla. Se tenso un poco, su orgullo volviendo a la carga, quiso resistirse, ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer.

-Relájate o dolerá–había notado su incomodidad, y siguió acariciándole cuanto podía para aliviarlo.

Cuando el primer dedo sin lubricación se filtró por su esfínter, no pudo evitar un pequeño jadeo ante la incomodidad, el dedo se movió dilatándolo lo más que pudo, acariciando sus paredes, haciéndolo gemir ante la extraña sensación. Su erección se blandía orgullosa, siendo rozada de vez en cuando por la muñeca de la mano que lo dilataba.

-¡Aaahh! S-Sargen-to, mphh –cuando un segundo dedo se unió, una contracción de dolor le hizo cerrar las piernas, sin lubricación aquello dolía demasiado- Du-duele..

Los dedos se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, y empezaron a moverse a la par de la otra mano, que había dejado a los endurecidos botones para atender su erección. Aquello tieso a sus espaldas volvió a frotarse contra su trasero, la dureza del pelinegro reclamaba atención. No pudo evitar gemir de anticipación, aquellos dedos le llenaban, pero sentía la necesidad de más, de unirse en uno con su Heichou.

Un tercer dedo, y Rivaille pensó que se correría solo por oír al crío gemir. Se sentía tan corrupto y caliente al ver a aquel ser tan puro, retorciéndose de placer sobre sus piernas, restregando inconscientemente su esplendido culo contra su verga. Los espasmos del menor le advirtieron lo inminente, aceleró el ritmo de la mano que lo masturbaba y segundos después la semilla de Eren voló hasta dar con el suelo, vaciándose con un profundo gemido que hizo tambalear su autocontrol.

-V-voy a entrar –sacó los dedos de su interior y casi sintió a su erección saltar de felicidad cuando la tomo y poco a poco la empezó a introducir en el cuerpo del mocoso.

El glande paso, y a mitad tuvo que pararse, estaba muy apretado y si se movía solo un poco más se correría. Puso la mente en blanco y siguió entrando. _"Fuerza de voluntad, no te corras, ¡no te corras!"_

-Mmpff.. –intentó reprimir un gemido cuando por fin se sintió completamente dentro, con ese delicioso calor rodeándole, sintiendo como aquella cavidad se contraía a su alrededor producto del orgasmo anterior.

Sintió la conocida sensación de ser llenado por aquella dureza se deslizaba en su interior casi sin esfuerzo. Tras unos momentos para acostumbrarse, decidió tomar la iniciativa, comenzando a moverse. Metiendo y sacando el miembro de su interior, y haciendo movimientos circulares con las caderas, se concentró en escuchar los jadeos del Sargento, y cuando eran muy repetidos, seguía haciéndolo así, apretando de vez en cuando sus paredes sobre aquel miembro para proporcionarle más placer. Quizás no era el más experimentado, pero algo había aprendido ya a estas alturas, y le gustaba ponerlo en práctica con el mayor.

Las embestidas aumentaban y desaceleraban, tratando de retardar el climax todo lo posible. Sin separarse, Eren se giró, quedando a horcajadas sobre el más pequeño, buscando sus labios enseguida, bebiendo los gemidos de placer que ocasionaba en ese pequeño ojigris que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando el calor y el roce fueron demasiados, Rivaille lo levanto en brazos sujetándole por los glúteos y lo apoyo sobre el borde escritorio, con una mano apartó todo lo que estaba encima sin importarle demasiado el desorden que estaba haciendo, le obligó a acostarse y le tomo por los muslos para penetrarle más rápido y más profundo. Lo que al principio parecieron estocadas al azar y sin designio, era en realidad una búsqueda, que se dio por satisfecha solo cuando espasmos repentinos recorrieron el cuerpo del menor.

-¡Aaaahhhh! Heichoouu… Nngghh… ahh –una acometida especialmente fuerte dio justo en un punto dentro de él que hizo que se quedara sin aire y la vista se le pusiese en blanco por unos segundos-

-¿Es ahí? –el castaño no podía conectar pensamientos con palabras, solo quería que aquello se repitiese. Se limitó a asentir-

-Ahhh, mmpphh.. ahh, He-heicho-u, a-ahí, ngghh.. –su erección, que había crecido nuevamente en algún punto, palpitaba con fuerza y se balanceaba entre sus piernas por cada estocada- Así, ahhh.. ahhh, me v-veng-o..

El Sargento afianzó los muslos del otro con más fuerza, sintió los espasmos en su propio vientre, él también estaba cerca.

-C-córrete, Eren –y como si fuera una orden, el otro se vació por segunda vez gimiendo con fuerza, ensuciándose el abdomen con el espeso liquido blanco. Los espasmos de la ya de por sí apretada cavidad oprimieron su miembro y no duró mucho mas, jadeando el nombre de su pequeño amante, llenó sus entrañas con una última estocada. Se dejó caer sobre él y recostó la frente en su pecho mientras ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento. Salió con cuidado del orificio y se subió al escritorio con el castaño, quedando boca arriba uno al lado del otro.

Las orbes aguamarina se anegaron un poco, otra vez le había tentado, y había cedido. Miro de reojo al pelinegro a su lado, respiraba pausadamente mientras veía al techo. Sus pupilas estaban brillantes y se veía satisfecho. _"¿Solo eso era para él? ¿Una satisfacción de momento?"_

La necesidad de reclamarle rondó su cabeza, no quería ser solo un juguete sexual, aunque ese hubiese sido el propósito inicial de todo aquello. Deseaba ser alguien importante para otra persona, mantener una relación formal con alguien y no temer gritárselo al mundo, quería sentirse querido y protegido por alguien especial.

No, quería sentirse querido y protegido por Rivaille. _Solo por él._

Nadie podía asegurarlo, pero creía que ninguna persona podría hacerlo sentir como el pelinegro. Su admiración poco a poco se había convertido en algo más exigente, en una necesidad que no sabía si el Sargento estaba dispuesto a satisfacer.

-S-Sargento.. –se arrimó recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho albino, mirando hacia abajo para escapar del escrutinio de los ojos acerados- ¿u-usted me.. q-quiere?

No pudo articular palabra, no se esperaba aquello. No podía decir que lo quería, había tenido especial cuidado en no permitir que aquella relación pasara de lo carnal, pero ahora el chico exigía afecto que él no estaba seguro de poder brindarle. No obstante, si sentía un fuerte aprecio por castaño, él no solía acostarse con cualquiera como muchos pensaban. Había tenido contados amantes, y por todos había sentido algo similar al apego, pero debía admitir que con Eren un poco más fuerte. Posiblemente si le quería algo más de lo que le gustara admitir.

Sintió el cuerpo que tenía sobre sí temblar levemente, se encontraba en una de esas escasas ocasiones en las que no tenía palabras para expresarse. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas antes de responder a esa pregunta abrupta, lo último que necesitaba era decir que si y liarse en algo de lo que no estaba seguro, y con Eren tan cerca, viéndose jodidamente adorable y comible día y noche, dudaba poder dar una respuesta parcial.

Apartó con cuidado al moreno, se vistió, y salió de su propia oficina sin siquiera mirar atrás. Precisaba ver a Erwin, le urgía salir.

-.-

Se paseó por los pasillos del Cuartel, ensimismado sus pensamientos. Cinco días sin verle y ya estaba empezando a volverse loco. Se había enterado de que le habían enviado a Sina por unos asuntos urgentes de la Legión a los cuales Erwin no podía asistir por estar planeando la próxima expedición.

Ni se molestó en avisarle de su partida, el día siguiente después de su huída de la oficina, su silla se mantuvo vacía durante todo el desayuno. No le vio durante los entrenamientos ni en los pasillos del Cuartel, ya para la hora de la cena se encontraba histérico, corriendo de un sitio a otro para encontrarle; fue ahí cuando se topo con Hanji, quien con mirada apenada le explicó su ausencia.

Se fue sin aclararle nada, dejándolo en un mar de dudas. Desde que había entrado a la Legión jamás se había apartado del Sargento, y verse privado de su presencia justo ahora le molestaba. Necesitaba saber lo que eran, nunca antes lo habían hablando, no había sido necesario, pero después de tanto sentía que necesitaba la seguridad que ofrecía una pareja, no solo una persona con la cual tener sexo y manoseos.

Pero el hablarlo no había salido nada bien, ahora se arrepentía del momento en que las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

Más que nada, le había dolido su reacción, Rivaille le había soltado y sin dirigirle la palabra se había vestido y había salido de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, algo se quebró dentro de él al ver como se alejaba sin siquiera responderle que papel tenía en su vida, sabía que no debía haber esperado nada nunca, pero igual dolía que desvirtuaran lo que él pensó que podía llegar a mas.

Solo se limpió y se vistió, recogió unas pocas cosas que habían caído al suelo de la mesa, y salió por donde momentos antes había salido el pelinegro. Se dirigió directo al baño y con el pecho oprimido quitó los restos de ese acto que había significado tanto pera él.

El pecho le volvió a doler ante el recuerdo y le ardieron los ojos, que ya se veían bastante hinchados por el insomnio y las lágrimas. Sentía que había dañado la oportunidad de estar con la persona que quería, y temía que en el momento en que el Sargento regresara y cruzara esas puertas, las cosas no volvieran a ser como antes.

Llegó a las escaleras principales, ya le dolían un poco los pies de tanto vagar como alma en pena por todo el Cuartel, así que tomo asiento en uno de los escalones de abajo, cerró los ojos y apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas dejando caer la cabeza. Rememoró ese último abrazo, extrañaba ese calor corporal acompañado del dulce olor a canela, e inevitablemente recordó su partida.

Resistió las ganas de llorar cuando oyó pasos, levantó la vista y vio que una pequeña pelinegra corría hacia él. No pudo evitar sonreír, esa chica siempre iba rodeada de un aura de bienestar, era agradable estar con ella.

-Oi Eren, ¿dónde te habías metido? Me había preocupado–la hermosa sonrisa de alivio de la ojimarrón le cegó por segundos, _¿por qué mierda no pude ser hetero?_, casi sintió lastima de sí mismo, casi- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pidió Hanji?

Mierda, sabía que se le olvidaba algo. Había ido inicialmente a la oficina del Comandante por unos papeles para la Sargento y había terminado vagando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Ehmm, c-creo que lo olvide… Disculpa, en un momento voy a buscarlos Ally –se sonrojo un poco y sonrió incomodo.

-¿Te sucede algo, Eren? –la chiquilla se sentó junto a él y le tomó del brazo, acercándose a su costado. Su mirada denotaba preocupación- No te ves muy bien, ¿quieres que te lleve con Hanji para que te revise?

-N-no te preocupes, Ally. No es nada –sonrió levemente y se sonrojo por el agarre que mantenía la chica. Quizás ella no lo había notado, pero con su enganche lo había arrinconado contra el barandal de la escalera- te juro que estoy bi-

-Está perfectamente bien, ¿no es así, Eren? –la voz fría les heló el cuerpo a ambos, mientras que el anhelado olor a canela inundaba sus fosas nasales- tenemos cosas que hacer mocosa, mejor vete a limpiar todas las ventanas del Cuartel con un cepillo de dientes. Estuve fuera poco menos de una semana y el lugar ya parece una porqueriza.

La chica le soltó un tanto molesta, ese Sargento amargado siempre truncaba sus avances con el castaño, y si no era él, siempre aparecía Mikasa en su lugar. Le sostuvo la mirada de manera impertinente, no dispuesta a dejar ir muy lejos a Eren, estaba segura de que ese enano endemoniado era el culpable del malestar del ojiaguamarina.

-Ya fueron limpiadas hace un día, Sargento. No creo que sea necesario que sean limpiadas otra vez –quiso golpearle la cabeza a ese enano molesto y hacerlo más bajito de lo que ya era, pero era su superior, apretó los dientes para resistir el impulso.

-Será mejor que vuelvas con tu Sargento –mastico las palabras por la furia mal contenida, no pudo evitar llegar a zancadas a donde se encontraban ambos menores cuando vio a esa pelinegra… desvergonzada, por no decirle de otra forma, tocando a _**su**_ castaño- quizás la loca se esté ahogando con alguno de sus experimentos y necesite que alguien la reviva. Andando, Eren.

Su voz fue amenazante, sin dejar posibilidad a replica o cuestionamiento. Arrancó a pasos largos, desapareciendo rápidamente por las escaleras y fuera de la vista. Antes de que Ally pudiese decir de qué se iba a morir ese _"Ravioli con patas",_ Eren se despidió con la mano y corrió por los pasillos y escaleras arriba en dirección a la oficina del Sargento tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el pelinegro había sido más rápido.

Cuando llegó al piso indicado, se paró frente a la puerta de madera y se detuvo jadeando, sintió un ligero apretón en el pecho, se sintió estúpido, el Sargento no tenía derecho a apartar a Ally así, y él tampoco se lo reclamó, por eso se sintió aun más estúpido. Repitió nuevamente su recién declarado mantra, _"No esperes nada, no de él"._ No quería enfrentarle aun, pero ese pequeño hombre podía convertirse en un energúmeno si lo hacían esperar, lo sabía de mano propia, así que tocó y aguardó.

-Pasa, mocoso –tembló ligeramente. La voz, a pesar de estar amortiguada por la maciza puerta, seguía poseyendo el mismo efecto en él.

Abrió y se adentró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Caminó hacia el escritorio tras el cual estaba sentado el mayor, mirando hacia todos lados como si la habitación fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y tratando de no pensar lo que había hecho sobre la pulida superficie de la recién lustrada mesa la última vez que había estado ahí. Se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de que el Sargento recién llegaba, ya todo se encontraba reluciente, pero se trataba de un obsesivo-compulsivo por la limpieza, era de esperarse.

-S-señor… -tragó grueso y le miró, el Sargento aun no levantaba el rostro, seguía absorto viendo un documento que sostenía en sus manos.

Se acercó y rodeó el escritorio, poniéndose en el lateral de la silla, teniendo una vista aérea perfecta del pelinegro, lo que le permitió notar que se encontraba bastante tenso y el agarre en los papeles no era nada gentil. Ally solo era su amiga, pero por esta vez, dejaría al Sargento pensar lo que quisiera, no tenía motivos para dar explicaciones.

-¿Me necesitaba, señor?

-Necesito que le lleves algo a Erwin por mi –le sonó a reproche, estaba disgustado. Disfruto cada gramo de celos que se filtro en esas palabras, una pequeña venganza. Rivaille levantó el rostro y le miró, y sintió como si se le quemara la boca del estómago y la garganta se le anudara, el gusto por los "celos" desapareció y volvió a la realidad, el Sargento no podía estar celoso porque no sentía nada especial por él.

Miro su rostro estoico y sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Nunca le había afectado la habilidad del otro para ocultar sus emociones, jamás le había molestado, pero ahora deseaba más que nunca saber lo que pensaba, si todo esto le importaba tanto como a él. Pensó en sus temores y supo que no necesitaba más ratificaciones, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

No pudo mantenerle la mirada por demasiado, giro la cara y dejó que parte del flequillo le cubriera el rostro, sus ojos se anegaron un poco, pero no le daría el gusto de dejarle verlo llorar. Un ruido le alertó movimiento al frente de él, dio varios pasos atrás para alejarse y apretó los ojos para contener la marea de sentimientos que amenazaba con ahogarle de un momento a otro, el Sargento se había parado de la silla apoyando su cadera en el borde del escritorio de la misma manera que lo había hecho hacía unos días antes, en circunstancias totalmente diferentes, _y con menos ropa_, se recordó.

Con un gesto le pidió que se acercara. Los famosos papeles para el rubio aparecieron en su campo de visión, acercó una mano temblorosa para agarrarlos y salir de ahí antes de echarse a llorar o tener una erección, lo que pasara primero, mas el Sargento tenía otros planes. Unos dedos rodearon su muñeca y le halaron hasta chocar contra aquel torso perfumado a canela, no pudo evitar descender un poco la cara, tratando de impregnar aun más sus fosas nasales con aquel aroma que se le hacía tan irresistible.

Unos finos labios se presionaron contra los suyos toscamente, una simple caricia que acabó tan pronto empezó, pero que fueron unos milisegundos que le supieron a cielo y gloria, una sensación solo comparada con la que esperaba sentir el día en que lograra erradicar a todos los titanes de la faz de la tierra.

-Llévale esto a Hanji y vete a descansar, no te entretengas con la mocosa. Es una orden. –no pudo evitar sonreír ante el evidente error y el tono ligerísimamente celoso, sabía que el pelinegro solo le había llamado a su oficina para alejarlo de Ally. Eso solo podía significar que tal vez sí le importaba a Heichou, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Asintió tímido como única respuesta y bajo el rostro para degustar una última vez aquellos labios antes de salir, la felicidad explotó en su estomago como fuegos artificiales cuando el Sargento no se resistió. Cuando se separó, este le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya vete, mocoso impertinente. Y si vuelvo a verte con la maldita niñata, te juro por Higía y todos los santos Dioses que te dejaré en abstinencia hasta la próxima expedición -lo dijo algo enojado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la muestra obvia de celos.

Antes de girarse hacia la salida, una duda le asaltó, haciendo mermar su felicidad de golpe.

-He-Heichou.. n-noso-tros… -no quería arruinar el momento, pero necesitaba saber, se mordió el labio más inseguro que nunca, pero decidido a preguntar- ¿q-qué so-mos?

Rivaille no le contestó de inmediato, aun pensaba en lo que el niño le había dicho apenas unos días atrás, y su reciente episodio de celos solo le ayudó a reafirmar su decisión. Toda esa semana en Sina se la pasó añorando el día de su regreso, se sintió muy tonto y cliché, el tiempo se le hizo eterno estando lejos del niño, y de haber podido, se hubiera pateado a sí mismo por tener que alejarse de Eren para poder darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Y cuando llega se encuentra con tamaña escena, solo le bastó dejarlo por unos días luego de discutir para que el primer aprovechado hubiese intentado hacerse con él, le faltó poco parar correr a su encuentro y despedazar a la pelinegra, agradecía todo su autocontrol y disciplina, sino estaba seguro que mínimo la internaban un mes en la enfermería. En ese momento no lo dudó mas, Eren era y seguiría siendo suyo, le pesase a quien le pesase.

No le respondía… Su barbilla tembló y los ojos le picaron otra vez, estuvo a punto de correr derechito a su celda para no salir por un buen tiempo, pero un contacto gentil le detuvo, una mano le tomo de la barbilla y un pulgar le acarició el labio inferior, la mirada fría se poso en él con un brillo raro.

-Eso lo hablaremos después de que descanses –dijo por fin, mientras subía su mano para tomar al castaño por mejilla. Le dio otro beso casto, terminando con una pequeña lamida sobre los labios del menor. El alivio se asentó en el más joven, quien sonrió un poco, asintió y se giró para salir sin preocuparse por tomar los supuestos papeles para el Comandante (¿o Hanji?), sabía que no eran necesarios- Oh, y Eren…

-¿Si, señor?

-Esta noche lleva una taza de té a mi habitación, el de la última vez te quedo especialmente apetitoso –una sonrisita se formó en sus labios al ver el sonrojo violento del niño-

-S-sí, Heichou -un sonrojo bestial le cubrió el rostro y el cuello. Terminó por salir de aquella oficina con semejanzas a una bombillita de navidad.

Ya afuera respiro más relajado, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Él sabía lo que esa invitación a sus dominios implicaba, y lo estaba deseando.


End file.
